New School New Life Strange Occurrences
by Fezes For Silence
Summary: Why has Kagome been dreaming of him and who is he to her? Kagome moves to a new school but things take a turn for the better and the worst when she meets Kouga and InuYasha. Who will she love and who will love her? Terrible at summaries please read :) R&R too!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS. ENJOY :)**

"_Sitting on the crisp grassy of June with our hands entwined together felt so dreamy. The sight of his long natural silver hair blowing in the breeze made my breath catch for a moment. I drank in his golden eyes like it was the last thing I would ever drink. These were the moments I longed for with my mystery man. The nights that was much too short. I started to get a nagging; it was pulling me to the surface of my dream!"_

I woke with a startled gasp! I had another dream of the man with silver hair. Who was he and why is he in my dreams? I look over to my alarm clock and realize it is 7 in the morning. I got up and started to get ready for my last day of classes at this school. My mom says I am getting too distracted from my studies, so she is sending me to a private school.  
I nodded but I was still in my own little world. I heard their meaningless chatter about homeroom teachers and school subjects. When we walk to the front door I see Hojo talking to his little sister, but catches up with us. I was off in my own little world when we walked into the classroom. The rest of the school day went by fairly fast; as soon as it was done I raced home to finish packing. Two hours later I had two suitcases and my back pack filled to go to my new dorm. Mom and I say our good-byes just in time for my roommate to walk in the room. "Oh, so you must be my new roommate? My name is Sango and my cat Kirara; what's your name?" she asked.

It's Kagome and it is very nice to meet the both of you. Thanks for letting me stay in your dorm." I told her in my usual cheery voice but underneath lay a hint of sadness. I think she heard my sadness because she looked at me with sympathetic eyes and went to get ice cream. I knew from that moment on, Sango and I were going to be great friends. We stayed up til 1 in the morning talking and eating Tiger Tiger ice cream; we decided it was getting late and we had class in the morning. I bid her goodnight and fell asleep in to a blissful dream.

_"We sat by the lake side admiring the sunset when he grabbed my hand, lay back, and stroked my hair until the sun set and we were left in the dark. In the darkness we sat in each other's embrace, not daring to let go in fear of losing one another. I felt his heat radiating to me as my heartbeat quicken. The nagging feeling appeared out of no where and tore the bliss of my dream away."_

**The End for who is coming next chapter...**

**Surprise! The whole gang is getting together! Sorry for the short chapter, I promise it will be longer next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Yet again I wake up to disappointment of having to leave the mystery man but nevertheless I got up and dressed for my new classes. I was surprised when Sango had gotten breakfast ready for the both of us; we sat down and ate the usual. My first class was in room 205 with Lady Kaede for English. I thought to myself for a moment before walking in. "_Ugh, I hope she won't make me stand in front of the class and introduce me to everyone; that would make this day so much longer. Oh, hey it's Sango! I am so glad for a familiar face." _ I walked in the door and found an empty seat and sat down for class to start. Lady Kaede stood at the front taking attendance when he walked in late. Just then a boy walked in late wearing a pair of black baggy jeans and a crimson red top. That was not the first thing I noticed though; as he turned to take his seat I caught a glimpse of his golden eyes. He had silver hair cascading down his back. _"Uh-oh this can't be happening; falling asleep in the first ten minutes. There is no way he is real."_ I thought as well as the fact that he was now staring at me. My mouth was still gaping after class. I went through my first day without too many troubles. I started to walk back to the dorm when I heard someone calling my name.

"Kagome! We need to talk right away, especially after what happened in our first class. Let's go get coffee or something." Sango said breathlessly, as if she ran all the way to the dorm. We walked to the nearest coffee shop and sat down. "Kagome, why did you look like that when Inuyasha came in? Do you know him from somewhere? You need to tell me **all** the details!" she said in a huff.

I didn't know where to start but quickly decide of the dream bit. I told her in a hushed voice. "Well you might not believe this but that guy, Inuyasha you called him, has been appearing in my dreams for the last year on and off. I felt a twinge one day and that night I dreamt of him. These dreams have become more and more frequent as of lately. When he walked through those doors this morning I couldn't believe my eyes. All but a few of his features were the same as today."

"Woah... Wait a sec… what do you mean 'All but a few'? What were different?" she spat out the words in a rush.

"Well like I said you probably won't believe me but you know the old stories of the dog demon general and his two sons? Well Inuyasha in these dreams were one of the two sons. The younger of the two was apparently a half-demon, who had the fangs, claws, ears of a demon but the rest of him was human. Well the real Inuyasha doesn't have the claws and etc. He has the same golden eyes and silver hair of the half-demon son too! I know how mad this sounds but that is how I see him in my dreams." As I finished speaking, Sango just stared blankly at me, stood up and turned to walk away. I raced after her because of her curious actions. "Sango, wait up. Why did you take off like that? Where are you going?" I asked in, a mix between frustrated and confused, tone.

"You just turned sixteen, didn't you? I am going to get Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku. No wonder the housing board shacked you up with me. You have massive amounts of spiritual power. Your aura is very pure, like what you would see in a Priestess back in the day… Now hurry up we need to see the others." said Sango in a serious voice so I didn't question her as we walk back to the dorms. On our way she made a call to everyone and made them rush straight to the dorm room. By the time everyone got there it was 9 o'clock and Kouga stared at me with a puzzling look; his eyes still held a furious but loving look. I can't help but stare into his ocean blue eyes with intrigue.

"So, this is the one we have been searching for, eh? She looks a little frail, don't you think Inuyasha? Anyways, why did you call us all here Sango?" he asked in a gruff voice. Inuyasha just stared at Kouga with a vicious look drowning the fire in his golden eyes.

"Well, Kouga, I thought that was pretty obvious! We have to take her to the 'Special Classes' and see the extent of her power. We could always use another strong presence. ", hissed Sango, who was getting frustrated with all the testosterone in the room. Meanwhile I had been too scared to look at anyone but Kouga. I was staring at his ensemble that he was wearing; a fur skirt with a tail and fur leg and wrist warmers. He had his long, sleek, raven hair in a high ponytail with a fur headband. As if he sensed my staring turned around and peered at me with his deep blue eyes. He held the gaze for a few moments before nodding to Sango and leaving the room; but not after taking a full body glance. Miroku followed soon after, Kouga, without saying a word but nodding in agreement with Sango.

Inuyasha spoke up next after they had left. "Sango, do you really think it is a good idea to bring her to the 'Special Classes'? Maybe it would be easier to explain if we took her to the well. I will go with her, you know that."

Sango let out a low chuckle and walked over to Inuyasha to whisper in his ear. "Actually Inuyasha, I do because you're the reason we are in this mess. I bet you didn't think twice about popping in her dreams, did you? We were at the coffee shop when she told me that she saw your true form in her dreams. Next time pick the girl more carefully; maybe don't choose one with the power."

She stepped back to see the look on his face. His eyes looked angry but disappointed but not towards Sango… no it was to himself. He glanced at me from where he stood and came up to me, kissed my cheek and whispered, "See you later tonight… Kagome"

With that he left and it was just Sango and I left; I had so many questions to ask but didn't know where to start. "Sango, what are these 'Special Classes'? Why do I have these powers, as you call them? Please tell me everything you can…" I pled to her. Without saying a word she walks to her bedroom and closes the door but as I walk by to get to my room I heard her on the phone with someone. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I know I needed answers. I went to bed in anticipation of Inuyasha, but not, in my dreams.

"'_Kagome, I know how weird this all is but you will come with us to our classes and hopefully this will all make a little more sense to you. Whether you like it or not, your life will never be the same. I am sorry for the part I played in this fate but I promise I will protect you.' He grabbed my hand and led me to the creek, where we sat under a giant oak tree. I lay my head on his shoulder and tell him, 'Inuyasha I wouldn't have changed this even if I could. You make my dreams feel safe with you guarding me.' As I finished my sentence he entwined my hand in his and hummed an ancient song. The nagging feeling starts to wake me up and just as I give in, Inuyasha speaks the final words. 'Either would I; I entered your dreams for a reason. I felt drawn to you, like you needed me; and now you most certainly will Kagome…' "_

I slam my hand atop of my damned alarm clock and dress for my second day of school. Sango and I walk together without saying a word; she seems mad but the look on her face when she looks my way is more fear than anything else. I remain silent because I am afraid of what she might say if I say anything. I am nervous to see Inuyasha due to the fact of what he said in the dream; but more than anything I want to know he got in my dreams in the first place. We just walked through the classroom door when I saw Inuyasha talking to Lady Kaede. They turn to look at us when I realize Miroku and Kouga are sitting on the other side of the talking people. Not just them but some short ginger kid, who looks like he can't be any older than Souta; my kid brother who is in the third grade. Sango walks off to talk to Miroku while the other two are talking amongst themselves. Inuyasha and Kaede keep looking at me then go back to their hushed talking. It seems like hours before Inuyasha and the little ginger boy walk me out of the class then out of the school. I hear mumbled yelling coming from inside the doors right before Kouga bursts through the door shouting for us to wait. "Hey Kagome, Lady Kaede wants me to come along with you. I hope you don't mind but you might need more than this mutt to protect you. "

Inuyasha grumbled about it but didn't respond; he just pulled me close ad led the way. I didn't question where we were going aloud because I felt safe with Inuyasha and Kouga. "Hey little guy, what is your name? I never caught anyone say it.

I'm Shippo and I am not little; in matter of fact I am a lot older then… THUMP!

Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head to shut him up; which made me more worried for what is in store. Kouga called to Shippo and I that we were finally there; but where was there?

**The End of now but a new chapter coming soon. So h****ey guys... what will happen next? ****Where are they and where will it lead them?**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter and guys do note that I change the show quite a bit for my story but please R&R**

I plunked Shippo on my shoulders and walked over to Kouga and Inuyasha; we stood around the well before Inuyasha jumped in and he vanished. My jaw dropped to the dirt floor in surprise; what the hell was this well?

"Well go on Kagome, jump. Don't worry Inuyasha is already on the other side waiting. Plus I will be jumping right behind you; you can trust me we do this once a week." Kouga told me with a smirk on his face. I wished that I was in my dorm instead of jumping in some well that leads somewhere else. I trust Inuyasha enough that I grip Shippo's legs and jump; when we land I grab Inuyasha hand and he pulls me up then Shippo. I look around in awe but soon realize that it looks totally different. I look for Shippo but see a little ginger boy with a tail; I stare at the boy for a moment and scream! Shippo had a tail pop out of nowhere and now he has pointed ears. In a panic, I look to Inuyasha but he has also changed. The way I always see him in the dreams is the same way I see him now. "_What is going on? Are the old stories about the dog demon true? This is too crazy! Wait one second, did I change too?!" _I thought in a panic voice and looked to Kouga for answers; I got a shock when I looked at him though because of his ensemble that he was wearing; a fur skirt with a tail and fur leg and wrist warmers. He had his long, sleek, raven hair in a high ponytail with a fur headband. His pointed ears like Shippo were sticking out in plain view. I held back my screams this time when I took a closer look at each one.

"Kagome, can you please say something? You are starting to worry us… I am still Shippo but I am really a full fox demon. I am still very young looking for a child fox demon though." Shippo said in a soft and gently voice but as he talking I saw his fangs. I started to feel faint when I saw them but when I looked into his eyes, I felt safe. I started to stand when I collapsed but right before I hit the ground Inuyasha caught me in his arms; the place I longed to be. The darkness took over my vision but the memories of what I just saw them turn into is fresh in my mind; they replay until I finally accept that they are in fact demons. When I finally come to Inuyasha is still holding me but he is still in his half-demon form. I work to find my voice then say, "So, what kind of demon am I? Kouga, what are you then? Let's make this day crazier! Inuyasha, could you hand me my backpack please?"

Kouga looks at me in awe; probably thinking about how fast I got over, no doubt. He half mumbles, half stutters some answers. "Well, I think you are a kind of half demon because you have the ears but you have the powers of a Priestess. As for me, I am a full wolf demon. I am the leader of the Northern Wolf Demon Tribe. Hey Inuyasha, did you know when you entered her dreams that she was the one? I would have to congratulate you on that if it was the fact, mutt."

My mouth gaps at the casual tone of their conversation. _ "I am a half-demon! You got to be kidding me? And what does it mean that I have Priestess powers_? What kind of freak, am I?" Shippo hops in my lap with my bag while we wait for Sango and Miroku. I grab a mirror and want to scream; I look in the reflection to see two rounded black ears on top of my head plus my hair is now raven black. I am looking at my reflection through two golden eyes.

"Hey guys, I will change back once we hop in the well right? Because I don't think that my mom would approve of the colour change." I said as I pointed to my hair. They all look my way and shrug their shoulders.

"Why do you think we are waiting for Miroku? He is the expert on this kind of thing. We are the people who check for demonic auras which is the weird thing about you, Kagome. You possess demonic attributes but without the aura." Huffed Inuyasha as he looked at me as if he didn't want this to be true; just as he finished his sentence Sango, Kirara, and Miroku popped up from the well.

"Well boys, what did you…? Oh I should have figured as much. Inuyasha you sure picked an interesting one huh? No demonic trace in her aura but possesses the powers and looks of a demon; no wonder why you got in her dreams so easily." Miroku said in an emotionless tone, but then quickly gave a smirk.

"Can someone explain the meaning of this? How can you see my aura, Miroku? Since Sango wouldn't answer my questions, will you?" I asked with a slight pleading tone in it. Miroku just shook his head and started to explain everything he knew.

"Well I trained with a head monk of a temple all my life. Sensing and seeing auras was a necessity for me. My family had a curse placed upon them which is why I wear these pray beads. I assume that you have no dad because your mom dropped you off and no dad would miss that. I am just taking a guess but I think someone in your family was a Priestess or Priest because it would explain that aura but I see shreds of a demonic red lacing your aura; that would probably be your father. I know this is hard but we might need to talk to your mother about this. If your father is really a demon and mother a Priestess that could very well be the cause meaning behind your spiritual powers. I would love for you to come with us when we come here to this time period."

When he finished I felt faint and just wanted this all to be a dream. I scratch my ears waiting for this to fade away but to no avail. "_This all is too much for me right now. Looks like my mom's effort won't pay off for sending me here… unless she wanted this to happen; for me to find them and discover the real me."_ I got lost in thought and without realizing it, I was humming to myself; everyone is looking at me. I got up and walked to the edge of the well, hoist myself up then jump down. The last thing I saw was Inuyasha leaning over the edge shouting my name.

"Kagoooooooooommmmeeee!"

**What will Kagome do with this knowledge? Will she be alright and accept this? Or...**

**The End for now **


	4. Chapter 4

Truth Shall Be Told

When I got back to my era I took off at a sprint; not daring to look back. I head to the dorms in a panic, when I realized that Kouga and Inuyasha didn't know if I would lose the ears or not. Finally, I burst through my door rush to my phone and quickly dial my mother's number.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Hello, Higurashi residents." A woman's voice said through the speaker.

"Mom… I think I need to talk with you. Do you think you could come to the dorm sooner than later?" I said to her in a timid voice; trying not to scare her.

"Kagome, my dear? What is this about? What's wrong?"

"Mom, it would be best for you to come to the dorm; without Souta or Gramps. I want you to meet some people, and they need to meet you."

"Um Kagome, I will come tonight and I will bring us dinner. How does that sound?" she asked with a loving mother voice. As she finished talking Sango and Miroku walked through the door.

"You might want to make it for five people plus the two of us. We will be having dinner guests. Plus I am sure that will be just fine." I said with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh of course dear, I will be there around 6:30 if that is alright? I better get started on dinner I will see you soon okay?" She stated in a sheepish voice.

"Okay mom, see you soon and I love you!" I told her as I hung up the phone. I turn around to sit with the pair who just walked in. I told them my mom was coming for dinner tonight and that everyone should be here. Miroku just nodded and Sango's gaze told me everything, including how sorry she was that this all had happened. I couldn't blame anyone but myself for this mess. Just then we heard a knock on the door. "_Who could be here right now? I really didn't like the thought of anyone coming over right now." _ I thought to myself with a huff. I walked over to the door and opened it with an exasperated sigh.

"Well it's nice to see you to after you ran off like that, what were you thinking?" A gruff voice said. I knew it was Inuyasha without even looking at him. I didn't want to look at him right now because I can hear the irritation in his voice. "Oh and by the way, nice ears. Wait is that a tail I see? Man, the well didn't change you back, how irritating. Don't worry; it takes a few tries to get them to leave. "

"You got to be kidding me, I have a tail too! Plus I ran across campus like this; how did no one notice? Tell me, what colour is it?" I said trying to spin and grab it. They completely ignored the question and started laughing as I looked in the mirror. A long sleek black tail was swishing back and forth; as if the ear weren't bad enough.

~Time Skip 6:30~

Mom arrived downstairs with tons of food for our dinner. She just about dropped the food when she saw my tail and ears. She had a look of awe mixed with sorrow on her face. She has to know something about it with that face plastered on her. We made our way up stairs and in the dorm. We placed it in the living room and sat down for introductions.

"Everyone this is my mom, Mrs. Higurashi. Mom this is my roommate Sango. This little one is Kirara; Sango's twin tail feline." I said while pointing to Sango and Kirara. I slowly made my way introducing everyone who was there so far. "This is Miroku, who is a friend of Sango. This here is Inuyasha and his likes to invade people's dreams; that is how we met. Kouga and Shippo should be here any moment, but while we wait for them, Miroku wants to ask you a few things." I said in a sheepish voice. I pulled my tail to the side before I sat down, so I didn't sit on it. I look to my mom, who looks thoroughly confused but she tried to follow as best she can. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in the doors open guys" I shout knowing who it was; Kouga and Shippo come strutting in the living room. "Where were you guys? Dinner is ready and my mom is here to meet everyone." I said with a wink.

Miroku was the first to talk after their arrival. He spoke bluntly, "Well Mrs. Higurashi, we wanted to know if you knew that your daughter was a half-demon. I can see deep in her aura, it holds traces of a demonic aura. What we cannot figure out is how that is possible when the other parts are showing that she is a Priestess. Please be honest, is Kagome's father a demon?"

My mom looked so shocked but nodded with tears in her eyes. She spoke softly that couldn't hide the tremble in her voice. "I knew that he was Leader of the Black Leopard tribe. He was the kindest demon I had met; he saved me from a giant group of bandits. He took me away from the battle in his arms to a nearby village, where he treated my wounds. Two years after that day we had Kagome but for my safety he sent me to this era. He did it because there was a war waging in that era; after the war was finished I went to find him but he had died in battle. So I came back to this era and tried to raise her as a normal person. Since I was a Priestess, I placed a spell upon her every year to keep the tail from popping up; same with the ears. I should have known that she would have found the well."

My mom broke into a sobbing mess as she finished. Everyone but the demons in the room was shocked; Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo just wore blank expressions.

~InuYasha's POV~

"_I know the war she is talking about; the last one that my father had saw but he was lucky enough to survive. Those damn cat demons picking a fight with everyone at once. Kagome lost her father to that war just like Shippo. I feel bad that I caused her to find this entire thing out. I just wanted to have a few happy moments in this era. Of course I had to screw someone's life in the process." _ I thought to myself but clearly Kagome noticed a hint of distress and anger in my expression.

"Inuyashawhat's wrong? You look upset; do you want to go talk somewhere, while Miroku talks to my mom? Come on, let's go!" she said in a hushed tone.

"Well don't you want to find out everything? I mean I know I would because it is such a big change." I said in a questioning tone. She shrugged and started to make her way to the hallway. I followed after her and grabbed her hand. She looked at me with a look I couldn't comprehend. If I had to guess it looked like compassion. We walked to the park and sat beneath a willow tree.

"Kagome, I am sorry about your father. My father was in that war as well but he managed to survive. It was a tribe of cat demons that started the whole thing; they picked fights with multiple tribes." I said in soft voice as Kagome held my hand.

She looked to me and said, "It is fine. I always figured that my father had died because whenever I would ask my mom what had happened to him; she would just tear up and shake her head. I stopped asking after while 'cause I couldn't stand seeing her like that. I just wish I could have met him, that's all. I feel bad that she probably sees him in me when I look like this. Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"Well I guess so, what is it?"

"I never understood how you kept coming in my dreams. Do you feel everything that happens in the dreams? Why did you choose my dreams?" she asked in a quizzical way.

"Oh, yeah that, well I don't know how exactly I do it. I felt your spirit wandering but I felt the power behind it. I guess you would want to know that yes I could feel everything we did. I wanted to have happy dreams and your spirit felt so welcoming. I didn't realize that you could feel it too though. Kagome,…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"_Kagome if you knew why I choose you… I feel like we are connected by something. I don't want you to get hurt like everyone around me. I cannot wait for the moments we spent in your dreams." _I thought but I knew I couldn't tell her. So we sat there until the sun started to sink before heading to the dorms again. Silence danced around us as we walk but neither of us seems to mind because the company was enough. We walked into the dorm and it was just Kagome's mother, Sango and Miroku.

"Well finally you guys are back. What happened to you? You will want to hear this. Miroku, please tell them."

"Well Kagome we want you to come to the era through the well. You need to start training with her…"

The End for now...

Who is the woman she will be training with? What will happen to Kagome in the Feudal Era?


	5. Chapter 5

I had enough for one night to process, I couldn't even think about harnessing this power. With all the excitement winding down I decided to say good night and hit my bed with a thud. I looked to my alarm clock right before dozing off; it was 3:58 am!

"_I am sitting on a mountain top with two familiar faces on either side. Kouga was to my left and Inuyasha to my right. My heart is racing like jack rabbits but is it because I am with Kouga or Inuyasha. I feel the plush blanket underneath me; it is as if inviting me as I leaned back into them. I feel their strong arms embracing me._

'_Kagome, you handle today well but you can't stay in this dream forever, you know? I will leave you two alone until it is time to wake up.' Kouga said in his low-toned voice. I knew he was right but I couldn't bring myself to wake up and face my reality. As Kouga sauntered off, I curled deeper into Inuyasha's arms. We laid there entwined for what seemed like hours; not saying a word in our comfortable silence. The nagging feeling came and ripped me from his warm embrace."_

I awoke to my alarm buzzing like a pestering fly trying to get out of the window. I decided to get up and make Sango and I breakfast but as I walked out of my room, I see Inuyasha curled up on the couch. I sneak over to peek at him sleeping; he looks so peaceful and in complete bliss.

Inuyasha's POV

"_I am sitting on a mountain top with two familiar faces to my right. Kagome, Kouga and I stare to the horizon looking for something we know isn't there. I search the sky for traces of my late father. After a while we lean back into one another and silently comforting each other._

'_Kagome, you handle today well but you can't stay in this dream forever, you know? I will leave you two alone until it is time to wake up.' Kouga said in his deep gruff voice. We all knew he was right but all that mattered was this escape from reality and what's to come. Kouga left us be for the rest of the night popped out of Kagome's dream. We lay down for a long while in a comfortable silence before Kagome started to drift awake. I walked back and started a dream of my own before a fluttering sensation started to wake me."_

I woke up on Sango and Kagome's couch with Kouga on the floor next to me. I looked around in my groggy state but soon became alert that Kagome was sitting at the end of the couch staring at me.I slowly sat up to get a better look at her; she is looking at me in wonder. I feel as if she is trying to look into my soul but I know that isn't possible. I pick myself off the couch and start to get dressed for school. Kagome makes her way to the kitchen to make what I would assume to be breakfast. That's when her call out to me. "Hey Inuyasha what should I make all of us for breakfast? I was thinking pancakes with strawberries or egg with sausage and hash browns."

I contemplated for a second and told her. "The eggs with hash browns and etc. will be great. Thank you Kagome," I don't tell her what for but I am sure she already knows. "By the way Kagome, your ears are back to normal but when we go to school don't forget to tuck your tail in." I added with a smirk. I snicker as Kagome reaches to feel the top of her head. I shake Kouga awake for breakfast while Kagome went to get Miroku and Sango. Of course Shippo was the one who was in Kagome's room last night; man these apartment dorms aren't meant for six people! We gathered around the living room eating breakfast while talking about going to the other era for a while, I can't wait to be back there. I feel as if Kagome doesn't really want to go and I can understand why better than anyone else. Half-Demons aren't accepted into either kin; demons detest the human half and humans are scared of the demon half. I couldn't imagine a Half-Demon, Half-Priestess would mix any better.

Kagome's POV

"_I have to go with them but what will happen during this training and who am I training with? I guess I am going to have trust everyone on this. Why do I have to go back though? I know that I should but what good will I do them? Well time to go ready or not!"_

I packed up some lunches and got everything prepared so we could leave. Inuyasha looks at me with a worried face for a split second before it goes into a blank unreadable expression. We walk in complete silence other than the heavy footsteps of each of us. It takes what seems like forever before we come to the well. Kouga and the others jump first leaving Inuyasha and I left. We look to each other before standing on the ledge; Inuyasha grabs my hand as we step up to jump in and I feel a wave of calmness rush over me. We jumped in the well holding onto one another but soon let go when we go to the other side. Kouga was back in his fur ensemble and everyone was in their other clothes. I feel for my ears and sure enough they are there. I feel my tail swishing under my clothes and with a mumbled tone I mutter, "Man… can I not have a tail hole or something?" Everyone has a chuckle before Miroku cut a slit in my cloth. I quickly put my tail through the hole and we start on our way to the base of the mountains.

~Time Skip~

We reach the base of the mountains to find a cave. I stop and stare in awe for a moment before Kouga is pulling me along behind him. We walk for a few minutes into the cave and find a young woman and two young girls beside her; I assume this is who I will be training with. When she turned to face us I couldn't believe it! She looks just like my mother! After a long moment filled with a suspenseful awkwardness, Miroku spoke up. "Kagome, this is Lady Kikyo but I guess you could call her you're aunt. I know how where this is but she will be teaching a few things like transforming so you don't go back to the other side with ears and a tail among other things. You will spend the week here and then after it is over Sango will come get you; and Kagome don't worry Kouga and Inuyasha will be staying be with you for the time being. "

With that the three left leaving Kouga, Inuyasha and I here with Kikyo.


End file.
